


a pure feeling

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, coney island au, like cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a spur of the moment thing, really. but steve rogers just can't say no to bucky barnes. not even when it comes to the Cyclone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pure feeling

Steve is lying on his bed on the phone when Bucky knocks on the door and steps inside.

 

"What's the point of knocking when you're just going to open it?" Steve doesn't even bat an eye and scrolls through his phone. Bucky walks over and sits by Steve's feet on the chair. 

 

"What's the point of having a door if you're never going to lock it?" Steve turns his phone to the side and cocks a brow at Bucky. His fingers are tapping impatiently on Steve's bed, dangerously close to his leg. 

 

"What do you want?" Steve sounds tired and Bucky knows it's not from class. Steve probably hasn't even gotten out of bed all day. 

 

"Let's go somewhere. Do something wild," his voice is excited and his eyes are sparkling wide like stars in the night sky. Steve knows this look, he knows it very well. He’s seen it before when Bucky had suggested that they scale one of the lecture halls at night. Under the influence. But Steve pretends to ignore the look. 

 

"For lunch?" Steve asks as he turns his face to check the clock on his desk. It's 11 in the morning and it's close to lunch time but they don't eat until after their class. 

 

"No, just somewhere. Like on a drive or something.” Bucky sounds impatient. 

 

Steve groans, his phone dropping on his chest with a thud. 

 

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Bucky pleads, eyes so open they look like they could swallow Steve whole. 

 

Steve pretends to deliberate the decision. He probably wasn't going to go to his class later today so this sounds better than doing nothing but Steve gets some kind of pleasure from watching Bucky beg. Steve wonders what that would translate to in bed - Bucky begging, writhing under Steve but he shakes the thought off. 

 

"What's in it for me?" he asks slyly.

 

"You mean something other than a reason to get out of bed and move your fat ass?" Bucky pokes Steve's leg once, twice and he raises his leg in the air before he can do it for a third time. 

 

"Where did you want to go?" Steve asks as he drops his leg and sit sup on the bed. 

 

"Wherever life takes me," Bucky says dramatically, leaning back on the chair. Steve groans and covers his eyes. 

 

"You know only one of us can be dramatic and it's me," he says.

 

"Whatever, hot pants," Bucky mutters as his fingers start to wriggle around, twitching. 

 

"I can't spend another weekend not doing anything," Bucky sighs. Steve knows that for a fact. Bucky Barnes is the type of person that needs to be constantly active, in motion. 

 

"Okay okay," Steve gives in and Bucky fist bumps into the air.

 

"For the record, I do not have a fat ass," Steve says as they walk out. Bucky's eyes drop to his derriere as Steve walks in front of him and he blushes because they both know he was lying. 

 

"Yeah yeah, you will one day if you do nothing but lay in bed all day long," he mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that he's half hard from thinking about all the things he could do to Steve's butt. 

 

\--

 

They’re in Bucky’s sedan with road trip necessities. Steve has his iPod, two bottles of water, and granola bars while Bucky is carrying a family size bag of Cheetos. 

 

"You wanna go to the beach?" Bucky turns his head so fast that Steve is scared it might fall off but Steve nods in agreement. 

 

"How about Coney Island?" There is a small tug of a smile at the corner of Steve's mouth. He's heard Bucky talk about Coney Island so much, it seems like a crime to not bring it up. 

 

"Yes! Two in one!" Bucky laughs and pulls out of parking.

 

\--

 

They make it 30 minutes before Bucky starts cursing. He's never been good with road rage and he didn't expect traffic in the afternoon.

 

"Look at this fucker, driving at the speed of a snail," he grinds his teeth.

 

"Jeez Buck, he's going the speed limit," Steve says from the passenger seat.

 

"The speed limit is a recommendation. Why the fuck is he on the top lane? This is for passing only," Bucky's fingers are gripped tightly on the wheel, so much so that his knuckles are white. Once in a while, he'll grind his teeth or let out a string of curses. 

 

"You've been on the top lane the entire time." Steve, however, enjoys the traffic. He's gotten comfortable in his seat, shoes thrown off and legs pulled up. 

 

"And did you see how many cars we were passing?" Bucky gives Steve a pointed look. Steve meets his glare with hard eyes and then shrugs after a few seconds once he realizes that Bucky isn't going to budge.

 

"Eyes on the road," Steve says.

 

"What the fuck for? It's not like we're moving," Bucky grinds. Steve shrugs again and turns so that he's facing the road. 

 

"I hate that stupid shrug you do," he mutters as he leans back on the seat, his head connecting with the headrest and finally, Steve can breathe. 

 

"What did my shrug ever do to you?" Steve asks, his brows connected.

 

The heat rises on Bucky's cheeks and he focuses on the road. 

 

"Jerk," Steve sounds upset and turns to look out the window.

 

"Punk," the word leaves his lips instinctively and he can see Steve's lips curling from the corner of his eyes.

 

\--

 

Steve puts a playlist on and after two songs, he's knocked out on his seat. Bucky affords a quick glance in his direction and his heart swells. Steve's dirty blonde hair is swept across his forehead, and his lips are slightly open, the bottom plump and protruding. How many times has Bucky thought of reaching over and kissing Steve until that same bottom lip was between his?

 

Too many, that's for sure. 

 

Bucky sighs and turns to face the road. His left hand is on the arm rest and he allows himself a moment of indulgence and covers Steve's with him. Like this, he can pretend that this is something more than friendship. That they are something more. Their hands touch only for a moment and then it's gone as quickly as it came. Bucky has to reign himself in and it takes all the disciple and self control for him to do so. 

 

\--

 

 

It takes them about two hours and 45 minutes to reach Coney Island. He pokes Steve on his side, trying to wake him up. Steve mumbles in his sleep and swats Bucky's hand away.

 

"Stevie, wake up!" Bucky groans and punches him softly in the arm.

 

"Ugh, Jesus, fine," Steve blinks his eyes rapidly but all Bucky can see is Steve waking up like this in his bed and he has to stop an audible groan.

 

"Why didn't you just say we were here?" Steve's eyes squint as he looks around, and they slowly start to widen as he takes it in.

 

"I did. You were just asleep," Bucky lies with a roll of his shoulders. They both leave and walk to the entrance.

 

"Haven't been here in so long," Steve looks at all the attractions and his voice is soft, mesmerized by everything. Bucky smiles at the naivety of it all and slugs his arm around Steve's shoulders, tugging him in. 

 

"You wanna ride the Cyclone?" Bucky asks, nodding his head to the looming tower.

 

"Ugh, I'm so hungry. Can we eat something?" Steve covers his stomach with a hand.

 

They wait in line for curly fries and hot dogs and Bucky watches with a small smile as Steve gorges himself on the fries. He eyes the cotton candy booth as they walk past it twice. He bites his lip as he spies Steve steal glances from the booth and he finally walks over.

 

"What are you doing? You hate cotton candy," Steve says as Bucky buys a cone, the pink fluff overpowering all of his senses.

 

"But you don't," Bucky wants to say but he bites his lip,

 

"I like it once in a blue moon," he lies. He holds the cone and picks a piece, slowly bringing it to his lips. It melts in his mouth and he shudders at the texture of it. He really does despise cotton candy. 

 

Steve shakes his head and he's laughing as he steals the cone out of Bucky's hands. Steve eats the cotton candy in chunks and by the time he's done, there’s pink crystallized sugar at the corner of his bottom lip. Bucky steals a glance and there is a shot of pink as Steve's tongue darts out to lick the sugar. As much as Bucky hates cotton candy, he would lick that off in a heartbeat.

 

"What?" Steve asks with a blank look on his face. Bucky shifts and just asks if he's still too chicken to ride the Cyclone. Steve smacks Bucky's arm and yells at him to bring it on.

 

\--

 

They're on the ride and Steve is holding on to Bucky's hand for his dear life when they're going up the hill. He can hear the gears cranking and the shifting.

 

"Will I die on this?" Steve's face is deadly serious and pale with a cold sweat when he asks. Bucky grabs his hand and smiles. It’s supposed to make Steve better, reassure him that he’ll survive but all that smile does is dazzle Steve and drops his heart a few levels. 

 

"There we go, everything is back to normal," Bucky laughs as he feels the breeze on his face. His eyes are closed but he can feel Steve's threatening glare on his face. 

 

"You're always so dramatic Steve!" Bucky yells. Steve notes that he didn't even answer the question so maybe he will die on this ride. All because he was too stupid enough to say no to Bucky Barnes. 

 

There is a moment of uncertainty when they are at the top - there's no rush for that second and the excitement on Bucky's face is enough for Steve to forget about his fear.

 

But then that moment passes and the ride falls down. Steve's hand has a death grip on Bucky's, and his mouth is open to shout at the top of his lungs but there's no voice to be found. After the few seconds of the rush, there are tears gathered in Steve's eyes and he doesn't want to stop holding Bucky's hand but he breaks it to wipe his eyes.

 

"Tears of regret," Steve jokes before Bucky has a chance to say anything. 

 

\--

 

The sun is setting and Steve and Bucky are on the beach now. They're sitting in the rough sand and watching the waves crash against each other. Steve looks up at the sky and the sunset is beautiful, with all the wonderful colors painting the sky. Steve almost wants to paint it right there on the beach but then he would be too distracted from the look of absolute wonder on Bucky's face.

 

"I'm glad I came here," Steve smiles, sliding his shoulder against Bucky's.

 

"Yeah, someone's gotta get you out of bed," Bucky chuckles. Their shoulders rest against each other's and even though Steve is small, Bucky can feel the warmth from him overwhelm him. He turns to look at Steve, truly look. His hair is fluffier now, no doubt due to the salty air and there's a light tan, finally some color on his cheeks. His eyes are as blue as the ocean in front of them but Bucky is entranced by them because they are so happy, so filled with hoy. Bucky inhales and his heart skips a beat as he realizes something.

 

This is it. Now or Never.

 

Steve's smile freezes and his eyes are open because he can see Bucky leaning closer and closer. His lips part and there's no blue anymore, only the length of his dark blond lashes as he closes his eyes. Their lips are millimeters apart, so close that they're practically breathing each other in. Bucky finally closes the gap between their lips. When their lips meet, the rush of it is faster than any moment in Bucky's life, even more thrilling than the Cyclone he had just been on. Steve melts into Bucky's mouth, warm and willing and it's a soft, slow kiss. There's a slow warmth against Steve's bottom lip and he surrenders to Bucky and the kiss. Bucky brings his right hand to stroke Steve's jaw and holds it closely, pulling him in and there's a search and finally clash of tongue. Steve tastes like honey and warmth (if it had a taste) and sugar from the cotton candy but he doesn't mind one bit.

 

When they pull apart, Steve's face is flushed with color - and not the same tint of red from the sun. There's a pink high in his cheeks and Bucky is proud of himself because jesus, he finally kissed Steve Rogers. 

 

"Took you long enough," Steve says with a silly smile on his lips. His eyes are closed and Bucky tackles him into the sand, as his thumb strokes the define structure of Steve's jaw. 

 

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbles before his lips close on Steve’s. Steve is smiling as his arms twine around Bucky’s back and pull him down and he’s never been so happy. 

 

 


End file.
